tibaeriathelivingworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Lizardfolk
Lizardfolk Female.jpg|Lizardfolk Priestess Lizardfolk Male.jpg|Lizardfolk Hunter Lizardfolk have an ancient culture steeped in mysticism and magic. Their ziggurats reach to the sky where their high priests and priestesses pray to their sun goddess for favorable weather for their crops, offering the blood of prisoners of war as tribute. In order to fuel these rituals, their armies subjugate entire swamps and jungles and annex them to their empires. Their arcane mystics ponder mysteries atop observatories and accumulate knowledge and secrets in stone libraries deep within their temple complexes. Lizardfolk civilization is one of the most ancient, yet most advanced in science, astronomy and mathematics, and they are even able to predict and control the weather through their arts. Though aggressive and warlike, Lizardfolk rarely leave their jungle utopias, and therefore rarely come into conflict with outside civilizations. Most races prefer to live far from the hot, humid climates that the Lizardfolk love, and the Lizardfolk are content to rule over those races who do. Lizardfolk reproduce slowly so their eggs are precious to them. Only the most wealthy and powerful are allowed to lay, and they are incubated in hidden chambers deep beneath their ziggurats which channel the blessings of the gods to them. Magic users are rare, but highly venerated and revered, and it is rumored that many of their largest cities are laid out in arcane diagrams on a grand scale in order to boost their own power while draining the power of outsiders who visit. Lizardfolk are highly religious and worship their own pantheon of jealous and ancient deities of Sky, Nature, and Blood. Religion Lizardfolk Pantheon Lizardfolk PC Classes: Barbarian, Cavalier, Cleric, Shaman, Druid, Hunter, Rogue, Ninja, Arcanist, Magus, Witch, Wizard Overall, Lizardfolk culture trends toward N to NE Lizardfolk culture is loosely based on Aztec, Incan and Mayan cultures. Lizardfolk holy cities and jungle temples Lizardfolk Temple.jpg|Lizardfolk Temple Lizardfolk Pyramid.jpg|Lizardfolk Pyramid * Size: Lizardfolk are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type: Lizardfolk are humanoids with the reptilian subtype. * Base Speed: Lizardfolk have a base speed and swim speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Lizardfolk begin play speaking Reptilian. Lizardfolk with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Catfolk, Common, Draconic, Sylvan, and Goblin. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Distracting Tail When attacked, lizardfolk are able to use their tails to confuse and distract enemies. After being hit by any attack or spell that deals physical or nonlethal damage, as an immediate action a lizardfolk may drop its tail converting all damage from that attack to nonlethal. If the lizardfolk is rendered unconscious by the attack, he may make a bluff check with a +10 bonus to appear dead. The tail regrows in 1 month. Fierce Jaws Lizardfolk gain a natural bite attack, dealing 1d3 damage. The bite is a primary attack, or a secondary attack if the creature is wielding manufactured weapons. Sharp Claws Lizardfolk receive two claw attacks that deal 1d4 damage. These are primary natural attacks. Alternate Racial Traits: * Gecko Pads: You have the soft, sticky pads of a gecko and gain a climb speed of 20 feet, and gain the +8 racial bonus on Climb checks that a climb speed normally grants. This trait replaces sharp claws. * Chameleon Scales: You were born with the natural ability to blend in with your surroundings. You gain a +4 racial bonus on Stealth checks. This trait replaces distracting tail. * Reptilian Brain: The portion of your brain that governs cold impulse and instinct is more pronounced. This grants you a +2 racial bonus on Will saving throws to resist spells and spell-like abilities of the enchantment (charm) and enchantment (compulsion) subschools. In addition, if you fails such a save, you receives another save 1 round later to prematurely end the effect (assuming the spell or spell-like ability has a duration greater than 1 round). This second save is made at the same DC as the first. If you have a similar ability from another source (such as a rogue’s slippery mind class feature), you can only use one of these abilities per round, but can try the other on the second round if the first reroll ability fails. This trait replaces fierce jaws. * Forked Tongue: You were born with a forked tongue which marks you as a cunning liar. You gain a +4 racial bonus on Bluff checks to convince an opponent you are telling the truth. This trait replaces fierce jaws. * Sharp Mind: You are more intelligent than the rest of your kin allowing you to more easily learn and apply the arcane and scientific advancements of your civilization. You may select one extra feat at 1st level. This feat must be a spell focus, metamagic or item creation feat. This trait replaces fierce jaws and sharp claws. * Chameleon Tongue: Your tongue is muscular and long, and this allows you to put extra emphasis into your spells. You gain a +2 bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. This trait replaces fierce jaws. * Iguana’s Claws: The claws on your feet are long and dextrous, allowing you to more easily cast spells even while your hands are occupied in self defense. You gain a +2 racial bonus on concentration checks made to cast spells defensively. This trait replaces sharp claws. Category:World Category:Custom Category:Race Category:Lizardfolk